The Whipping Boy
by TheVirgin
Summary: Mistaken for a boy, Kagome is taken away from her common life as a slave to the king's castle where she is the new princes whipping boy. When they find out she is a girl all hell breaks loose so she decides to run away with her one true love - the prince.
1. Chapter 1

**The Whipping Boy**

Based on the Newberry Medal Award Winning Novel by Sid Fleischman - with a twist.

* * *

><p><strong>What story is our lives telling the world?<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time we met was in the palace dungeon. My ball went flying down the stairs and I raced to go catch it not knowing I would end up in the basement, and my ball would just happen to roll down a long hallway and stop abruptly reaching the one door at the end of it.<p>

Of course I was scared. The only light that guided me was a candle lit high above the middle of the ceiling, forming an inner ring of light and an outer ring of darkness. That's when I heard a voice, almost a hoarse whisper.

"Is someone there?" It called.

At first I said nothing, nailing my feet to the ground too terrified to move. And then it spoke again.

"Please help me,"

* * *

><p>They say I was taken away from my family when I was two and forced to work as a slave ever since. I barely remember my parents and I'm grateful for that. I know nothing of these walls that bind me and wouldn't care to ask if the opportunity arose. I know my future and it doesn't involve trying to escape or dreaming of freedom. For a youngster I am extremely realistic. I know that I will be a slave for the rest of my life and die one as well.<p>

The only thing that could ever hurt me about my past is the possibility that I wasn't taken away from my parents; I was given away for money. But that's only a rumor I've heard too much about, and have been reminded of whenever the time comes to ravage an innocent slave. In times like these I wasn't always the best candidate, a back talking slave was a dead one. But I was always lucky to be alive let alone still a virgin.

The day I thought I would finally lose it came sooner than expected. Usually I would say something or rather do something to put me in some sort of bad situation. Although this time I did nothing, they just took me. It's happened to me before - heck it's happened to every slave before - but the minute I stopped trying to fight back and was at the point where all I could feel was endless pain throughout my entire body, was the second I knew I would die. They just kept going. I'm not as tough as I'd like my frail body to be and thought about the bruises I would have on my corpse when someone finally cared enough to look for me. I understand the concept of slave brutality, but for six men to beat up a ten-year-old girl just doesn't seem right to me. At least have the decency to give me a fighting chance with three people.

As soon as one of them got on top of me, I knew it couldn't get any better than this.

"No! What are you doing? We've had strict orders to never take her; she is not ours she is his!"

He is someone I never would have even imagined existed. But he is another subject to tell much later on. All I can say now is that he can never be trusted.

The next thing I know I was alone in dark room, waiting for death to take me.

That was until he came along.

I can't remember what I said exactly. It was something under the lines of desperation. My voice hurt so much, I barely recognized who was talking when I spoke.

"Please help me,"

To this day I still remember his words.

"I promise I'll protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>I uploaded this story a while back and thought it might be nice to uploaded it again. I made a few changes to this chapter but the story is very much the same.<strong>

**Penny for your thoughts? A little review would be awesome. Come on, I know you want to. Feed the need.**

**Read and review :)**

**With Love,**

**TheVirgin**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Whipping Boy**

Based on the Newberry Medal Award Winning Novel by Sid Fleischman - with a twist.

* * *

><p><strong>"One day I will find the right words, and they will be simple." — Jack Kerouac — The Dharma Bums<strong>

* * *

><p>All I could remember was running. I ran so hard I thought my lungs would burst. I ran down the dark hallway and up the stairs towards the dinning hall where I knew my father was in a meeting – but I didn't care.<p>

No sooner had I reached the wooden doors, pressed my hand against the smooth surface than my chambermaid cried for me to stop.

"Young master!"

But I couldn't move; knowing that she was a good few steps behind me made me all the more anxious to go through with it. I could still disrupt my father for another one of my so-called childhood tendencies of disruption, the very disturbance I was already so famous for. But in my thoughts of dismay I neglected to notice two firm hands on my shoulders pulling me fiercely away from the door.

"What on earth – "

"I saw a boy!"

I knew by now that I looked absolutely ridiculous. I could feel the heat catch my cheeks as I tried to catch my breath and explain, maybe she would understand.

"You saw a boy?"

I nodded and she bent down to come face to face with me.

"He was hurt and he – he was bleeding! He's locked up in the basement!"

Finally realization came into face with the young maid in front of me. But it was a strange questionable awareness whereas I was the one who needed to comprehend the situation.

"I need to speak to my father! He is the only one –"

"Inuyasha…" she tried to explain. "Please, you need to calm down – "

The sharp piercing sound of her cheek reflected back on my hand as I swung without remorse.

"Take me to my father at once peasant!"

A sudden gasp was heard and as I turned my head I saw the dinning room doors opened and realized that I was among the highest nobility in our country, and my father stood before them.

"Sire!" the maid explained, quickly bowing her head.

The king walked to face me and as I looked upon my father all I saw was disgust.

It was no surprise that my mother had cheated on my father many years ago and gave birth to her first and only child. My hair gave it away as soon as I arrived. Seeing as though both my parents were blond, it was a shock to see me with black hair. My father hated me ever since my mother died giving birth. Being the very essence of my mother and yet the spitting image of my biological father was too much for the king to bear. And so the more ignored I was, the more I acted out.

Although all I could see was disappointment and hatred in the king's eyes, I showed no fear as he began to speak.

"Normally I would not care as to your threats and disciplines you make regarding your own personal maids, but as you and I well know your violent behavior with every single person of this staff has become more than a problem. It is a bother to keep rehiring maids, servants and butlers - and an outrage – not to mention embarrassing enough – when they would rather serve the death penalty instead of live in a house with an unbelievable violent child."

"You killed your mother during her birth, and now you drive thousands to their deaths by your incompetent behavior."

He looked away from me and sighed heavily.

"I have always pushed away punishment fearing it would be to great of a pain for you to bear. But I see now that it is my only option."

Glancing back at me, his eyes filled with the hatred I knew all too well, he spoke the words that would always keep me on the edge from jumping off into the abyss.

"Filthy child," he muttered.

My father gestured towards a guard and said, "It's time. Bring the boy." The guard nodded and walked over to the staircase, walking down into the basement, disappearing into the darkness.

My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings.

What is going on? What is happening?

What have I done?

* * *

><p>If you like it, you should review it. I have a really interesting idea as to where I want this story to go. All I can admit to at this point would be that no one is who they appear to be. The second chapter will be up in a few days, hopefully.<p>

**R&R**

**L&R**

**With Love,**

**TheVirgin**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: The age of the characters in the story will change. But for the time being Kagome is ten years old and Inuyasha is twelve.

Read, review and enjoy :)

**The Whipping Boy**

Based on the Newberry Medal Award Winning Novel by Sid Fleischman - with a twist.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a waterfall in slow motion, like a map with no ocean – there's a limit to your love. - Feist<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't hear the footsteps rushing down the hallway. I didn't hear the door swing open or feel the slight rush of wind that came with it. I didn't hear the men scream for me to get up and I barely noticed when one of them dragged me off the floor and began to walk, with me in their arms.<p>

The first thing I thought of was hell. If they wanted to take me I would need to be brought there.

I began to think of my short-lived life. It had no meaning, no story and this was its unavoidable end. But hell – really? What had I done to deserve such a permanent punishment?

My thoughts grew quieter as soon as I realized my body was shaking very slightly and barely noticeable to anyone but me. I glanced my gaze up to see a man with tears in his eyes, his arms grasped my tiny frame as he brought me down the dark hallway and it was then I realized it was not me who was shaking – it was him.

"Kagome…forgive me."

There was something in the way the strange man held onto me, something in the way the men took to their walk in silence. I felt myself being brought up and was soon empowered by what I though to be bright lights. Maybe I was wrong about hell after all.

But as my senses started to slowly kick in, I examined my surroundings. I was in the kings foyer, being brought to the counsels room. The great white doors awaited my presence and as soon as I entered the room I knew something was wrong.

The king sat next to the prince in front of me, and the stacks of people in the seats behind me waited and watched as we made our way through to the middle of the room.

Their piercing eyes and anticipation haunted me as I was placed on the ground and left to fend for myself. This wasn't hell – something in me knew that this would be worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but a longer one is coming along with the character age change. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if I should keep going. Give me your thoughts and opinions. Tell me if my story sucks. I love feedback of all kinds.**

**With Love,**

**TheVirgin**


End file.
